


【玄亮/r18】《惑春》

by Artemis234



Category: San Guo Yan Yi | Romance of the Three Kingdoms - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, 玄亮 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:34:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26243503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis234/pseuds/Artemis234
Summary: 狐妖梗，发情期设定，雷慎ooc，有泥塑倾向
Relationships: 刘备/诸葛亮
Kudos: 14





	【玄亮/r18】《惑春》

三月晨风轻拂，一道雪白的影子从回廊间倏忽掠过。

虽然只有短短一息，但下人还是看清楚了，它所掠去的方向乃是左将军的住处。此事来的诡异，下人不敢怠慢，连忙往左将军的住所处赶去。

刘备有晨起练剑的习惯。此时，他才于院中收剑，归来房中，也没有换去身上劲装。他取了一张麻布，席地而坐，慢慢的擦起剑来。不过，他的剑很快就擦不下去了，吱呀一声，一只雪白的狐狸用尖尖的嘴儿拱开了半扇门，轻轻盈盈地从门缝里闪进来。进了屋之后，白狐便不复适才的轻盈，它慌乱地钻进了刘备的怀里，紧紧蜷着身子，在刘备怀中瑟瑟发抖，两只漆黑圆滚的狐眸水滟莹莹，模样好不楚楚可怜。

刘备似乎并不觉得有何意外，他放下手中长剑，安抚一般的摩挲着白狐的绒毛。恰在此时，下人的问询在门外响了起来，小心翼翼地，带着些许迟疑，“将军，您可曾见到……见到什么东西闯进了屋里头？”

“不曾。我一直在这里，没有见到过什么东西闯进了屋里。”

刘备慢慢抚摸着怀里的白狐，语气和表情皆波澜不惊，“想必是你看错了吧。”

可是他刚才确实在回廊上看到了一只……它跑的实在太快，下人也讲不清它到底是什么。可是，既然左将军都这么说了，他也不该再有任何怀疑的理由，说不定真的是自己眼花看错了呢？下人摇了摇头，向刘备请了一句罪，耳听得刘备答了一句无妨，他便就此退下了。

脚步声逐渐远去，屋外传来两三鸟鸣。刘备拍了拍白狐的脊背，语气颇有几分调笑之意，“说吧，眼下时辰尚早，军师特地前来寻备，不知有何要紧军务？”

白狐在刘备怀里扭动了两下，也不知是嗔怪还是羞愤。狐耳微颤，狐尾摇曳，虽是身为兽物，然则媚态娇憨。

原来，这狐狸并非普通的山精野怪，竟是左将军刘备帐下的军师将军，诸葛孔明。

诸葛孔明是一只白狐，还是一只修行精纯的白狐。这件秘辛，除了刘备，只怕世上再没有第三个人知晓。可即便是诸葛亮，做人做的久了，有时也会忘记自己是一只白狐。刘备见他迟迟不肯出声，正打算将他抱起来看看，怀中的孔明却在瞬间褪去了狐形，他乘在刘备膝上，色如美玉，面带桃花，靥含芳情水意，眉横雨恨云愁，似喜非喜，似嗔非嗔，与平日里大有不同。

刘备双目一扫，心下明白了大半，他有意逗弄他，只佯作不知，“孔明怎么了？”

此言一出，孔明顿时恨不能扑过去咬他一口。刘备的双手扶在他的腰上，他实在被逼的没法子了，只好咬一咬牙，横了心。拉住主公的手，引着人往自己身下摸去。

孔明仍旧披着常穿的一件墨灰色大氅，外头瞧着齐整端庄，大氅里却是寸缕未着。刘备被他牵着，只觉掌下触感宛若凝脂，手指依次滑过柔韧腰身、丰润双丘，最后陷进一汪极为泥泞柔软的妙处，盘丝洞媚聚三春水，销魂窟暗滴芙蓉露。再一瞧，孔明已是眼生波光，唇吐细蕊，花潮隐隐，喘息微微，下头的衣裳被湿润润的顶起一片，他坐在他身上，小小地丢了一回。

穴口依依不舍地缠吮着指腹。刘备将手从他的衣下探出来，指端上搅着几缕晶亮黏滑的水丝，孔明一见，当即垂了面庞，伏在刘备肩上，不敢抬头。一条纤长雪白的狐尾忽然从衣衫里冒了出来，毛绒绒软绵绵的，来回扫着地面。刘备低低一笑，顺手捞起他那条摇摇摆摆的狐尾，从根部到尾尖，从后往前悉数捋了一通，狐尾原是孔明全身最敏感的所在之一，被刘备这么一捋，他立时呜咽不已，像是受了天大的委屈。主公偏又很欢喜他这条狐尾，怎么看怎么都觉得风情，便又捋了几捋，直到把人捋的愈发坐立不安，双唇欲张欲合，他一面情动难耐的晃着臀后狐尾，一面春思婉转的瞪了刘备一瞪，眼波荡漾，“主公如今益发会戏弄旁人了。”

“闺房之乐，倒也不是戏弄。”刘备捋完了他的狐尾，又去捋他腿间翘扬的尘柄，几道浊白的水液缓缓顺着孔明双腿内侧流淌下来，颈间也润出细细一层粉光香融的薄汗。他是只白狐狸，从前也不是未曾发过情，以往发情，他锁住神识，在草庐内睡上几觉，也就熬过去了。自从被刘玄德要了身子，反而一刻也熬不得了，也不知是狐狸的性情本就如此，还是他的身体被主公喂养的日渐淫浪，故而越发乐于床笫承欢之事。孔明喘着气，手探到身下去，轻轻揉着自己酥麻酸软的小腹，愈揉愈酸，将腰揉的愈来愈软，密密麻麻的快感不断积聚，茸茸尾尖无措地卷着刘备的下裳，孔明终于忍耐不住，胡乱扯着刘备的衣带，葱白手指松开再蜷起，口衔丁香红湿含春，他盈盈哀求道，“……主公，救我一救。”

他将情不自禁的狐妖就地推倒在茵毯上，随着动作，宽大的衣裳宛如流云无声滑落，刘备从云中半剥出一具匀停紧实的玉白身躯。孔明抿唇阖眸，鸦睫敛雾，他款款张了双腿，臀间蕾苞湿滑粉润，含羞带怯，穴内却是经历过了甘美爱欲的嫣红熟艳，绵软丰腴。是春三月的豆蔻花，纤巧娇嫩，颤颤闭着，里头紧紧含住一包甜黏柔腻的蜜水。刘备想起了豆蔻花，而他也曾梦见过豆蔻花，他在豆蔻花的梦中梦见过诸葛亮。只不过那时节，他梦里的诸葛亮是名鹤发童颜、严正肃穆的大儒，他与诸葛亮对坐在梦里的豆蔻花树下，彼此大发豪情，纵论天下，直至梦醒。后来，他亲自去到南阳草庐，见到的却是一位颜色殊丽的神仙人物。再后来，神仙人物有时也不是那般的神仙，他拎回来的，原来是一只冰雪伶俐如花似玉的小狐狸精。

狐狸精此刻正横陈在他身下，任他采撷。刘备的阳柄一分分的深埋进紧窄柔嫩的甬道，温柔而不容抗拒的催开了待放犹未放的豆蔻花苞，蜜水又甜又软的滴了出来，顺着穴口洇洇沁流，染污了地上的织毯。狐尾雪白曼妙地勾缠在刘备的腰上，仿佛正在殷切勾缠着男人脐下硬烫之物的后穴花口。花口虽窄小，也把他的东西全部吃进去了，蕊唇蠕缩，丹户吞吐；花露涓冒，骨肉酥熔。刘备挺身抽插的一下重似一下，粗烫茎头碾到了最为湿嫩的春芯珠核，磨的孔明将腰乱摆，腿乱绞，狐尾乱勾，星目迷离的咬着袖口，前后尽皆吹了潮，他神思不属，只觉得自己要被肏坏了。刘备的呼吸有如灼热的金铁，烙在孔明的耳畔，烧的他浑身一抖，他听见主公用一如既往的温沉声线问道，“我军前行，恰逢山道，山道重峦叠嶂，细窄难行，又有泉水汨汨，漫途而流。敢问军师，似此等险地，我军能否平稳踏过？”

“呜……”孔明教他肏的直往前逃，又被刘备搂着腰，连人带衣裳的抱了回来，继续用力插弄。白狐狸心想，主公到底是何时学的这么坏了，坏是极坏，可又坏到令他舒服的掉眼泪。孔明连话也说不成句，湿黏后穴把刘备咬的更紧，交合处水声渍渍，细微隐秘，“……主公，主公天赐雄才，剑法卓然，必能……嗯……”说至此处，再也说不出了，唯有声声婉转啼吟。

熏风悄启窗牖，暗暗向外透露出一丝香艳春色。侍人趋步上阶，欲求询左将军可有进朝食之需。不曾想，他乍一靠近门前，便隐闻垂帘之内，飘出数缕时而求饶时而轻喘的情声，有些听不真切。他只道是左将军在宠幸哪位夫人姬妾，不敢再听，遂急忙下阶去了。

高唐云散，阳台雨收。诸葛亮再无寸余力气，指尖也抬不起来，长长狐尾曳在身后，绒白尾梢懒懒地一卷。他整个人瞧起来恹恹倦倦的，眉目却变得比往常更为鲜润，如花著雨，夭夭秾秾。

他吃饱了，只想好好的睡一觉。坠入黑甜乡之际，他迷迷糊糊地想到了些事情，便凑了过去，往刘备颈项上咬了一口。狐狸都是这样的，认定什么是自己的，就得往那上头咬一口，做个标记，以免丢了。

颈侧生出痛楚，刘备无奈而纵容地一笑，伸手摸了摸孔明的头发。今早的这一顿饭，一时半会怕是用不成了。

今日，军师将军身体不适，故暂且未来前厅理事。刘备俯首翻阅诸兵将名录时，颈上新伤明显更甚，想令人不注意都难。众人不免关切疑怪。刘备面不改色地合上手中名录，只道无事，练剑失手而已。

又两日，府里侍人口中，莫名有怪谈相传：左将军颈上伤痕，并非练剑失手，而是因将军府里白狐作祟。当日有人亲眼所见，狐穿庭廊，飞入院内。幸而左将军剑法卓著，将狐斩之，可谓是神勇无比。


End file.
